Bathroom Service?
by winecouple203
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, CEO muda perusahaan terbesar Korea mengikuti saran sahabatnya agar menyewa 'Bathroom Service' untuk membantu melepas penat akan pekerjaan. Bagaimana jadinya jika 'pelayanan' yang didapat ternyata bukan pelayan biasa? / KYUMIN/ Slight EUNHAE/ BL/Sex scene/


Title : Bathroom Service

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belong to god but the story is mine

Warning: Shounen-ai, BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys. NaughtyMing!

Summary

Cho Kyuhyun, CEO muda perusahaan terbesar Korea mengikuti saran sahabatnya agar menyewa 'Bathroom Service' untuk membantu melepas penat akan pekerjaan. Bagaimana jadinya jika 'pelayanan' yang didapat ternyata bukan pelayan biasa?

Enjoy The Story Guys & maaf kalau adegannya kurang memuaskan. Ide cerita tiba-tiba datang dan ngebet banget pingin nulis ff ini. Buat yang gak suka, tinggal klik back/exit/close tab. Saya menerima kritikan tapi bersifat membangun, bukan menghina atau menjatuhkan saya.

Thank you^^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap jengah tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. Tangannya kembali bergerak memijat keningnya yang terasa penat karena bekerja seharian penuh. Namja berambut coklat ikal itu menghela nafasnya berat. Demi apa pun pekerjaannya terlihat semakin banyak, bukannya berkurang.

Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu sebenarnya Kyuhyun memasang wajah dengan senyum amat bahagia karena pekerjaannya hari ini sudah ia kerjakan semua. Tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama saat Naeun, sekretaris Kyuhyun meletakan gunungan kertas yang entah isinya surat kontrak atau apalah itu diatas meja kerjanya. Dalam sekejap senyum tampan nan menawan itu langsung musnah.

Namja tampan itu meraih secangkir kopi dari atas mejanya. Berharap dengan meminum kopi bisa sedikit merilekskan dirinya. Baru saja Kyuhun ingin meletakan kembali cangkir tersebut, Lee Hyukjae, sahabat baiknya masuk ke dalam ruangan super mewah milik Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah belum pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung saja masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun, kemudian melirik jam besar milik keluarga Cho yang diletakan di ruangan ini. Hell, ini sudah jam 10 malam dan Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk pulang sama-sekali?

"Baru saja Naeun mengantarkan kertas-kertas menyebalkan ini, kau sendiri hyung? Tidak pulang bersama Hae-hyung?" Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang biasanya digunakan untuk tamu-tamu yang datang menemui Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang pisang yang entah sejak kapan ada di kantung celana namja itu.

"Ikan jelek itu sudah pulang, Kyu. Aku sedang malas melihat wajahnya." Komentar Eunhyuk sebelum memakan pisang yang tadi ia bawa. Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya dan memilih duduk di sofa bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Eunhyuk menggangguk kecil. Namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyuhyun itu menundukan kepalanya. "Tak kusangka kalian bisa bertengkar juga. Aku kira kalian pasangan paling romantis di dunia." Gurau Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari namja disampingnya semakin menundukan kepala. Entah apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu. Kami ini juga manusia bodoh!" Ucap Eunhyuk. Suaranya terdengar lebih serak dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar atas ucapannya barusan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Merasa tidak enak karena sudah berbicara seperti itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Maaf hyung bukan maksudku seperti itu." Namja yang memiliki gummy smile itu menghela nafasnya. Mungkin benar bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk menyindirnya. Hari ini Eunhyuk terlihat lebih sensitif. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Lee Donghae, kekasihnya. 2 hari yang lalu mereka bertengkar dan sampai saat ini tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berniat meluruskan masalah mereka. Ego memang mengalahkan segalanya.

"gwenchana Kyu. Maaf aku terlalu sensitif. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Ini sudah mau pulang hyung. Lebih baik aku lembur di apartement saja. Kau lihat, aku sudah seperti mayat hidup berjalan dengan kantung mata yang mengerikan ini. Cih, Cho Kyuhyun tidak boleh kehilangan ketampanannya." Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng mendengar penuturan CEO muda atasannya itu. Tingkat kenarsisannya memang benar-benar tinggi.

Eunhyuk berniat menjawab kalimat Kyuhyun sebelum satu ide gila terlintas di otaknya. Sekali-kali mengerjai sekaligus berbuat baik pada bocah ini tak ada salahnya, Pikir Eunhyuk. Namja yang lebih tua itu menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan namja yang lebih muda. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang entahlah apa maksudnya.

"Kyu, aku punya solusi untuk menghilangkan penatmu." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sebentar. Sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. Namun seperdetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari senyum aneh di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau.. tidak berniat mengajakku ke bar kan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun was-was. Membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. Sahabat yang sudah ia angggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini benar-benar cetek pikirannya.

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Kau tau aku paling anti dengan minum-minuman seperti itu. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu kesana." Eunhyuk merengut. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh saat mood hyungnya mulai kembali menurun.

"Oke hyung maaf aku bercanda. Jadi apa solusi yang kau maksud itu?" Eunhyuk tersenyum menang melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata benar-benar tertarik dengan 'solusi' yang ia maksud.

"Jadi begini Kyu.."

Eunhyuk menjelaskan 'solusi' yang ia maksud barusan. Tak peduli wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai menganga bodoh mendengar penjelasannya barusan.

.

.

.

Jalanan di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini mulai terasa sedikit lenggang. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 11.45 PM, jadi wajar saja kalau kondisi jalan tak sepadat sebelumnya. Sebuah Audi Sport Hitam melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Di dalamnya, Kyuhyun 'masih' dengan wajah bodohnya mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju apartement miliknya. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan 'solusi' yang Eunhyuk maksudkan. Mau tau apa 'solusi' yang Eunhyuk berikan? Lets check.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Mwo? Kau gila hyung. Mana ada hal seperti itu." Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah Eunhyuk. Apa maksudnya dengan... 'Bathroom service'._

"_Aish jangan berteriak Kyuhyun-ah. Aku serius. Temannya Donghae pernah memakai jasa seperti ini juga. Kau tau Choi Siwon kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun. "Dia salah satu temannya Donghae yang pernah memakan jasa 'Bathroom Service', Kyu. Saat kutanya bagaimana pelayanannya, kau tau, dia bilang sangat memuaskan. Rasa lelahnya seolah menguar begitu saja. Oh ayolah Kyu kenapa kau tak mencoba saja?"_

_Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Apanya yang solusi kalau seperti ini. Sebenarnya namja tampan itu cukup penasaran dengan 'bathroom Service' itu. Tapi salah-salah langkah dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun sampai tau, habis sudah riwatnya. Bisa dibakar semua koleksi game milik Kyuhyun oleh ibunya yang super sadis itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi kalau nanti sampai kejadian?_

_Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerti Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya. Dia tau apa yang sedang berputar dipikiran namja berambut coklat ikal yang tak lain dan tak bukan pasti kedua orangtuanya. Menjadi satu-satunya anak lelaki dari keluarga Cho membuat Kyuhyun harus menjaga sikapnya karena dialah yang akan meneruskan perusaan turun-temurun milik keluarganya._

"_Tenang saja Kyu. Aku berani jamin ahjumma dan ahjussi tak akan tau soal ini." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikan sederet nomor dan langsung menekan tombol hijau disana._

"_Yoboseyo.."_

"_Ne, hyung. Adikku sedang butuh seseorang untuk 'merilekskan' dirinya. Apa malam ini kau bisa?" Eunhyuk sedikit menekankan kata-katanya. Kemudian terdengar tawa ringan dari seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya._

"_Ah terimakasih banyak hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik. Alamatnya akan kukiriman padamu. Sekali lagi terimakasih hyung.."_

_Eunhyuk menutup line teleponnya lalu melirik Kyuhyun yang semakin ternganga mendengar perbincangan Eunhyuk dengan seseorang yang barusan ia sebut dengan 'hyung'. Apa seseorang yang baru saja berbicara dengan Eunhyuk barusan adalah seorang.._

"_Hey Cho, lebih baik kau cepat pulang sekarang. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di apartementmu." Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. "Pelayanannya benar-benar luar biasa. Dia tidak melayani sembarang orang, jadi jangan membuatnya kecewa karena telah meluangakan waktu berharganya untukmu, arraseo? Aku pulang dulu Kyu. Selamat bersenang-senang.." Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang diam diposisinya. _

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

25 menit perjalanan dari kantor ke apartement mewah milik Kyuhyun. Setelah memarkirkan Audinya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju apartementnya yang berada di lantai 8. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Namja itu langsung memasukan sederet kombinasi angka agar pintu dihadapannya terbuka.

Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba di apartementnya. Oh ayolah entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa gusar sendiri. Bukannya tidak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya, meski dengan wanita sih. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya sedikit berbeda bagi Kyuhyun. Apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti? Bathroom service macam apa yang akan ia terima?

**TING TONG**

Bunyi bel apartement langsung membuat namja bermarga Cho itu terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah interkom. Di depan pintu apartementnya, tengah berdiri seorang namja cantik berambut hitam sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil di tangannya. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat betapa berisinya tubuh namja itu. Kyuhyun langsung membukakan pintu dan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan seorang namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Annyeong. Lee Sungmin imnida. Apa kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Namja bernama Sungmin itu memamerkan senyum manisnya. Membuat sensasi aneh tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada tubuh Sungmin yang hanya dibalut oleh celana jeans selutut dan kemeja berwarna merah muda. Pandangan Kyuhyun berhenti pada 2 gundukan kecil di tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit tercetak karena kemeja yang ia kenakan pas sekali di tubuhnya. Membayangkan mulutnya dengan lincah mengemut, menggigit dan memainkanya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Errr Tuan, maaf apa anda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Perkataan Sungmin barusan langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari fantasi bodohnya.

"Ne Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Silahkan masuk Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Namja cantik itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartement Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memang berada di belakang Sungmin, tak bisa melepaskan padangannya dari bongkahan kenyal berisi milik Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun rasanya sangat ingin meremas-remas benda yang sangat menggoda iman itu. Dan jangan lupakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara 2 benda kenyal itu. Hole sempit yang akan menjepit batang penisnya. Memijitnya dan membuat Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya. Namun sekali lagi fantasi liarnya harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ah.. kapan kita bisa memulainya.." tutur Sungmin sedikit mendesah dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang. Di dalam kamar mandi milik Kyuhyun dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar dalam bathup yang sudah Sungmin isi dengan air hangat. Sedangkan Sungmin duduk ditepi bathup sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Dan jangan lupa keduanya sama-sama naked.

"Jadi, kau itu adiknya Eunhyuk?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap surai coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu sahabat dekatku dari kecil. Karena usia kami yang terpaut cukup jauh, Eunhyuk hyung sering menyebutku adiknya.." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menikmati belaian tangan Sungmin di wajahnya.

Sungmin benar-benar pekerja yang profesional. Namja manis itu tak suka berbasa-basi dan membuang-buang waktu. Langsung saja ia menarik Kyuhyun dan memulai aksinya. Well, walau sebenarnya tak secepat itu juga. Sungmin meminta waktu 15 menit untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Namja itu sedikit menyulap kamar mandi Kyuhyun agar mempermudah dirinya nanti. Menyalakan air hangat, menuangkan sedikit aroma terapi yang bisa membantu merilekskan pikiran, oh jangan lupakan beberapa botol oil yang sudah namja itu siapkan.

"Bagaimana tuan Cho, apa kau menyukai aromanya? Kuharap kau ini bisa sedikit membantu merilekskan tubuhmu.." Bisik Sungmin yang malah terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Yeah it smells so good. Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung, eum?" Kyuhyun sedikit menegakan tubuhnya, membuat tangan Sungmin yang tengah bermain di rambut dan sekitar wajah tampannya itu terhenti.

"Terserah padamu saja Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang? Aku tak mau membuatmu masuk angin, tuan tampan." Sungmin mengedipkan kedua sebelah matanya. Benar-benar sangat imut.

Meskipun kamar mandi Kyuhyun dilengkapi dengan penghangat ruangan, tapi tetap saja saat tubuhmu terkena air terlalu lama dimalam hari bisa membuatmu masuk angin bukan? Orang-orang bisa mengataimu gila Cho Kyuhyun jika mereka tau kau berendam di malam hari seperti ini. Tapi peduli apa? Yang penting Kyuhyun akan bersenang-senang malam ini.

Sungmin beranjang dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju sisi lain dari bathup Kyuhyun tempat ia menyimpan perlengkapan yang sudah disiapkannya. Namja yang memiliki foxy eyes itu sedikit membungkuk saat mengambil oil dan sabun mandi untuk Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun yang menyaksikannya meneguk ludah pasrah saat melihat belahan pantat Lee Sungmin yang seakan menggodanya itu. Ani, bukan menggoda, tapi mengundang Kyuhyun untuk memasukinya dan menumbuk keras daging kecil di dalam single hole itu. Yep titik kenikmatan milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah tangan mengelus dada bidangnya. Sungmin sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Bau mint dan rasa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh sabut mandi yang di oleskan Sungmin barusan entah kenapa terasa membakar tubuhnya. Apalagi saat jari-jari lentik itu tak sengaja menyenggol nipple Kyuhyun. Ouch rasanya benar-benar menggetarkan.

"Sssh Ming.." Racau Kyuhyun saat tangan Sungmin turun membelai paha dan mulai naik keselangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah panggilan yang manis. Let me clean this one, Kyuhh.." Lirih Sungmin kemudian membelai benda perkasa kebanggan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu benar-benar lihai memainkan tangannya disana.

Sentuhan-sentuhan ringan di sepanjang batang penis namja tampan itu, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang juga mampir di twinballs Kyuhyun, kemudian memijatnya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan miliknya mulai ereksi hanya mengerang kala tangan Sungmin semakin memanjakan miliknya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang 'sedikit' resah karena miliknya yang berkuran 'cukup' besar itu mulai terbangun. Pasti menyiksa sekali. Dan dengan teganya Sungmin menghentikan aksinya pada bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan namja manis itu kembali naik ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Menambahkan sedikit sabun disana dan mengusapnya – yang lebih terasa seperti belaian bagi Kyuhyun- membuat busa-busa halus menutup tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bisa kau balikan tubuhmu? Aku mau menggosok punggungmu sayang." Ucap Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya memutar. Kepala dan tangan Kyuhyun berada di tepi bathup, menahan tubuh tinggi itu agar tak merosot dan membuat kepalanya tenggelam di dalam air dengan konyol dan sangat tidak elit. Okay ini berlebihan.

Tangan Sungmin memulai kembali aksinya. Menggosokan sabun mandi di bagian sekitar pundak Kyuhyun. Memijatnya dengan cukup telaten. Namja Cho itu benar-benar berterimakasih pada Eunhyuk. Pelayanan Sungmin benar-benar memuaskan. Selain cantik, namja itu juga pintar memanjakan pelanggannya.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa tenagaku sudah cukup?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ini sudah sangat pas, Ming." Gumam Kyuhyun yang ternyata memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Sungmin di punggungnya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti terbakar saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih mulus milik Sungmin. Dan jangan lupakan 'milik' Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa mengganjal karena ukurannya yang mulai membesar.

Lee Sungmin melepas sebentar pijatannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya kini sudah berada di dalam bathup juga. Lebih tepatnya berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin melancarkan aksinya yang pertama. Menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Kyuhyun, kemudian meneggelamkan hidung bangirnya di perpotongan leher tegas milik Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma mint yang sangat kental disana. Sementara si pemilik tubuh benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang Sungmin berikan.

Aksinya yang kedua sebenarnya hanya menggosok tubuh namja jangkung itu dengan sabun dan sedikit oil. Sungmin kembali meminta Kyuhyun membalik badannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh obsidiannya adalah wajah cantik milik dengan mata yang terlihat sendu dan oh jangan lupakan tubuh berisi yang kini ada di hadapannya. Bibir shape M yang amat sangat menggoda Kyuhyun.

Step terakhir. Sungmin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya meraih penis Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang kemudian meletakannya di belahan pantat Sungmin. Menjepit batang besar itu dan sekaligus menghangatkannya. Sungmin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sudah meracau tidak jelas saat rasa nikmat yang Sungmin berikan benar-benar membuat aliran darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Ming, masukan..arghh." Erang Kyuhyun frustasi. Namun Sungmin seakan menulikan telinganya. Namja manis itu tetap memainkan penis Kyuhyun di belahan bongkoknya.

Sedikit-demi sedikit cairan pre-cum Kyuhyun mulai keluar dari kepala penisnya. Sungmin mengambil sedikit cairan itu dan menjilatnya. Shit Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan?

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku tidak melakukan seks." Ucap Sungmin santai walau sebenarnya tubuhnya tidak berkata demikian. Sungmin juga seorang manusia yang memiliki birahi. Kyuhyun sangat tampan dan seksi. Bohong jika Sungmin tidak terangsang sedari tadi.

Selama ia melayani pelanggannya yang lain, Sungmin tak pernah merasa separah ini. Cho Kyuhyun seakan mengontrol pikirannya sekarang. Namun Sungmin tetap pada prinsipnya. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan seks. Ia harus profesional.

Namun lain dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan. Sepertinya namja itu sudah tak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya yang masih masih basah oleh air, bahkan dibeberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun masih terdapat busa-busa putih. Namja tampan itu bangun dari posisinya dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin keluar dari bathup. Menyudutkan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu pada dinding kamar mandi yang terasa dingin. Kyuhyun menyeringai err mesum, membuat Sungmin berjingit ngeri saat melihatnya. Namja di depannya ini sudah terbakar nafsu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan membungkan bibir kissable itu. Sungmin meronta meminta dilepaskan, namun apa daya? Bukankah jika nafsu sudah membakar kita semua seakan gelap?

Kyuhyun mengecap, menghisap, menggigit kecil bibir Sungmin. Menguasainya bagai candu yang sudah meracuni tubuhnya. Bibir Sungmin benar-benar terasa manis, meski tadi Kyuhyu sedikit merasa asin karena ia terlalu keras menggigit bibir Sungmin, sehingga membuatnya terluka.

Sementara Sungmin yang sudah pasrah, menatap mata Kyuhyun sayu. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun tak hanya bermain pasif karena Sungmin mulai membalas ciumannya. Ternyata Sungmin seorang good kisser. Dengan mudah ia bisa mengimbangi permainan permainan Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan tak akan berhenti jika paru-paru mereka tak menunut agar diberikan pasokan udara.

Saat Sungmin tengah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, Kyuhyun langsung menyerang leher jenjang milik namja manis itu. Menggitnya sehingga menimbulkan tanda keungunan di beberapa titik, lalu mengecup dan menjilatnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah ke wajah cantik Sungmin. Mengecup kening, lalu turun pada kelopak mata Sungmin, turun pada hidung mancungnya, dan yang terakhir mengecup bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak itu.

"Kau cantik Ming. Kau sempurna. Kau indah. Bagaimana bisa tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti dirimu eoh? Pasti tuhan juga kehilangan salah satu bidadarinya saat kau lahir Ming.." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat pipi Sungmin langsung merona merah bak kepiting rebus. Suara bass itu benar-benar membuat dirinya serasa melayang. Hampir semua pelanggannya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, termasuk kata-kata manis seperti tadi. Namun semua itu terasa berbeda saat Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya.

"Kau juga tampan Kyu. Aku yakin tuhan pasti sangat kehilangan setan tampannya saat kau lahir.." Balas Sungmin. Sunggu ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Let me in, baby.." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Lalu mengulumnya, membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat. Tubuhnya tak bisa menolak semua perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Meskipun kondisi keduanya tengah berdiri, namun tak sedikitpun mereka merasa pegal atau apapun. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah rasa nikmat yang menjalari tubuh masing-masing.

Kecupan itu kembali turun dan kini berhenti di dada Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun menatap lapar kedua gundukan berwarna kecoklatan itu. Mulut Kyuhyun langsung memasukan nipple kanan Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan nipple yang satu lagi. Kyuhyun menghisap benda kecil itu. Menekan-nekannya menggunakan lidah. Wajah Sungmin memerah hebat saking nikmatnya perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Tangan Sungmin pun berada di kepala Kyuhyun, menjambaknya agar melakukan lebih.

"Ouch Kyu.. ahhh ssshh" Sungmin tak bisa menahan desahan saat diam-diam jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun tengah membelai bagian luar holenya. Kyuhyun memasukan 2 jarinya ke dalam lubang hangat itu. Dan arghh rasanya benar-benar sempit.

Sungmin langsung belingsatan saat Kyuhyun meng-in-out kan jari-jari panjangnya. Damn shit! Sungmin benar-benar merasa lemas saat jari Kyuhyun menyentuh sebuah daging kecil di dalam sana. Titik kenikmatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin. Mengangkat sebelah kaki namja manis itu, mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat, lalu mengarahkannya pada hole Sungmin. Desahan namja Lee itu semakin kencang saja saat kepala penis Kyuhyun membelai bagian luar holenya. Namun tak berapa lama, Sungmin memekik karena rasa perih saat kepala penis Kyuhyun mulai memasuki hole sempitnya.

"ahh Ming aku sudah tak tahan. B-biarkan aku masuk." Tanpa mempedulikan mata Sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata, Kyuhyun melesakan penisnya kedalam lubang Sungmin.

"ARGH KYUHYUN SAKIT!" Teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Namja Cho itu mendiamkan sebentar penisnya di dalam 'sana' agar hole Sungmin terbiasa.

Dirasa Sungmin sudah mulai terbiasa, Kyuhyun secara perlahan mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk. Sungmin menangis menahan perih saat penis Kyuhyun seakan-aka merobek miliknya. Namun penis Sungmin sendiri yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum dan sebentar lagi akan memuntahkan seluru cairan itu, membuat rasa sakit mulai berkurang. Terlebih saat penis besar Kyuhyun mulai menubuk titik kenikamatannya, semua isak tangis Sungmin berubah menjadi racauan & desahan nikmat.

"Kyu.. more deeper..ahhh..ouch..masukan terus." Racau Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sebut namaku sayang."

"Cho K-kyuhyun.. Kyuhyunnieh.. faster"

"As you wish baby." Kyuhyun mempercepat temponya meng-in-out kan miliknya. Sungmin benar-benar berada di puncak kenikmatannya.

"S-sebentar lagi aku akan keluar Ming." Bisa Sungmin rasakan penis Kyuhyun yang berkedut di dalam sana. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat temponya dan Sungmin semakin menggila saking nikmatnya. Dan sampai saat yang ditunggu tiba, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai juga pada titik puncaknya.

"Ming, aku akan.. argghh.. keluar.."

"Aku jug..a Kyuh.."

Cairan kental itu keluar mebanjiri lubang Sungmin. Karena terlalu banyak yang yang keluar, membuatnya menetes keluar dari lubang Sungmin. Sementara cairan Sungmin membasahi perut Kyuhyun dan namja tampan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, melakukan hal yang sama sepeti apa yang Sungmin lakukan tadi. Mengambil cairan tersebut lalu menjilatinya. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya dan membagi cairan Sungmin yang tadi ia makan dengan Sungmin. Lips to lips.

"Ming, 1 ronde lagi, ne?" Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin melakukannya sambil berdiri seperti tadi. Kasihan Sungmin yang nampak mulai kehabisan tenangannya.

Dengan gaya bridal style, Kyuhyung membopong tubuh berisi itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan merebahkannya di ranjang berukuran King Size itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin.

"Kau milikku Ming. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi... Ich liebe dich Ming.."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar menyanjungnya. Dan malam ini, mereka kembali melanjutkan pergumulan mereka hingga fajar menyelimuti bumi dengan sinarnya. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan. Juga cinta yang tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dalam relung hati keduanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki ruangannya dan tiba-tiba saja dua orang namja yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk kedalam ruangan CEO muda itu seperti biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo EunHae yang sepertinya sudah berbaikan.

"Kyaaa maknae, bagaimana tadi malam? Lihat itu wajahmu benar-benar terlihat segar sekarang.." Tutur Eunhyuk.

"Kudengar kau memakai jasa Sungmin hyung semalam? Bagaimana?" Sekarang giliran Donghae yang bertanya.

"Yeah dia benar-benar profesional hyungdeul. Hey Eunhyuk hyung, terimakasih banyak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng seperti biasa. Maknae mereka ini kadang memang suka tidak jelas.

"Ya sama-sama. Kau punya nomor ponsel Sungmin hyung kan? Siapa tau nanti kau membutuhkannya lagi." Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tidak jelas. "Atau mungkin kau bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dalam dengannya.." Gurau Eunhyuk. Namja bergummy smile itu hanya bercanda. Eunhyuk tau jika Sungmin orang yang profesonal. Ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang melebihi batasannya. Karena itu pula banyak yang tertarik dengan namja itu. Berharap namja Lee itu bisa mereka taklukan.

"Tadi malam kami sudah melakukannya hyung. Kalian tau, 6 ronde. Kalian hanya sampai 5 kan? Yeah Cho Kyuhyun memang hebat.."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA?!" teriak duo EunHae yang langsung menimpuk Kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa yang ada disana.

Selamat menikmati timpukan dari hyungdeulmu itu Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun.

END

Annyeong semuaaa. Saya kembali lagi bawa FF absurd nan tidak jelas seperti ini. NC-nya gak hot? Ceritanya ngebosenin? Alurnya lamban? Maklum saya masih belajar nulis. Saya tau kok saya belum bisa nulis cerita yang layak hehe saya masih berkembangseperti kupu-kupu /eh/

Buat yang baca ff ini, saya mohon review atau fav juga gapapa. Jujur saya butuh review kalian semua karena saya butuh masukan, pendapat supaya saya bisa jadi lebih baik dalam nulis cerita nerima kritik tapi tentu kritikan yang membangun ya, bukan kritikan yang menghina. Saya sangat berharap kalian mau berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak di kotak review saya terlebih review berupa masukan. Tapi kalau memang kalian hanya ingin meninggalkan jejak di fav juga its okay.

Untuk FF saya yang berjudul 'And I Love You' maaf saya belum sempet saya update lagi. Mungkin tapi saya gak janji ya bakal saya post chapter 6nya minggu-minggu ini. Karena ada juga yang nagih sequel When I Was Your Man makanya saja jadi berfikir untuk buat sequel ff itu. Sementara saya sibuk dengan kegiata saya yang lain makanya saya Cuma punya sedikit waktu buat nulis. Kayak sekarang nih;(/ kenapa jadi curhat thor-_-/

Ya saya Cuma mau bilang itu dan berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff tulisan saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya. Saya sayang kalian.

-Winecouple203-


End file.
